The Stars In Her Eyes
by MrsVakarian
Summary: A definite fun-read! Stephany Shepard was always told to have stars in her eyes; everyone's best interests at heart and the faith to keep striving through the hard times. She will be pushed to the extreme but never broken and become the galaxy's savior.A story of love,drama,adventure,action and girlish things. Femshep and Garrus pairing. Spans before ME1 and beyond ME3.
1. Chapter 1

_This chapter is basically just a fun look into who Shepard really is, into her background and upbringing. _

_My femshep is very family-oriented from the get-go._

_Many would say my Shepard is spoiled by her family, I would have to agree. __

_ENJOY! :]_

_PS:Please review,fave and follow!_

Birthday girl

"Wake up dear, Today's your big day!"

Hannah Shepard was always the excitable type, especially when it came down to her only daughter Stephany. Today was her eighteenth birthday, the day where she would have to tell her parents if she would be enrolling in the Alliance military.

Stephany has always been extremely gifted with guns and in-combat training, she was also very gifted with speech, rhetoric and had extraordinary leadership skills. Her teachers, family and friends alike all had big expectations for her.

"Mmkay ma, turn off the lights."

Stephany's face was buried into her pillow, she felt excited about today but didn't exactly want the day to start yet. She had to collect her thoughts before leaving her room and being bombarded by 'happy birthdays' wishes.

"No, we're not having any of that today Stephany. Now get up and wash up! I've made an appointment at a spa on the Citadel for us at 13:00 and I don't intend on missing it. Plus there's a surprise for you in the starboard observation room, mija*!"

Stephany knew exactly what the surprise was as soon as her mother used her father's native tongue. Her grandparents were here from Earth's Dominican Republic.

Stephany made sure to hurry as she did her morning routines in the bathroom, when she was done she tied her long dark brown hair into a very high ponytail and pulled on a pair of her favorite jeans, her pink hoodie and some sneakers. As she ran back to her room to drop off her toiletries, there stood her grandparents and both of her parents. Her grandmother held up a little red velvet box in her wrinkled dark hands, an infectious smile on her face.

"This is beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Shepard held the thin golden chain between her fingers, mesmerized by its simple beauty and shine. It took her a while to notice that the chain was being weighed down by a pendant, she gently took the golden diamond heart shaped locket in her hands.

"We had it programmed to only open to your touch and voice. You must place your finger to the back piece of the locket and say the word 'Estrellas*'"

Stephany smiled up to her grandparents who were both teary-eyed, she couldn't help but let a tear run down her cheek before holding the locket up to her lips her index finger planted to the back of it.

"Estrellas."

As soon as the word was said the locket cracked open and inside there was a holographic slide show that displayed pictures of her back on earth with family at her Father's Villa in the Dominican Republic and of her at her Mother's family home in Amsterdam,Holland . There were also pictures of her back in space in the multiple space stations and ships where her family was stationed. There were also random sentimental vid clips of her childhood and times in the different schools she attended. When the slide show was over, both panels displayed a sheet of space dotted in stars, and then a voice recording was played, a mash-up of the voices of all her family in space and back on earth.

"My love, We see the stars in your eyes".

As everyone gathered for breakfast in the cafeteria, Stephany skipped along like a 8 year old child showing all who wished her a happy birthday her grandparents gift. Everyone would 'Ooo' and 'Ahh' when they were shown the shimmery diamond-golden chain and tell her how wonderful it was. Her grandparents were elated that she loved it so much.

"Stephy! Happy birthday!" called Manuel from behind his kitchen counter.

Manuel was her uncle from her fathers side. Her dad requested that he be stationed wherever he is so that when he's away he can keep an eye on his girls. Uncle Manny had majored in the culinary arts in college so he was placed as a military chef for the Alliance, he was known for making the best grub.

"Thanks so much uncle Manny! Hey, Look what grandma and pop got me as a present. Isn't it the prettiest and sweetest necklace ever!"

Stephany held out her chain from her neck so that Manuel can see,

"Wow, that makes my present look like crap" He replied with an exaggerated frown.

"Hell if she doesn't want it, I will be more than willing to eat it"

Stephany looked up and met her father's brown eyes with her own, she pretended to sneer but failed and ended up laughing. Her dad wrapped his arm around her shoulders before asking,

"What do you have whipped up for the birthday girl, Chef Man?"

The cafeteria was now filled with almost every ship crew member she can name and her mother was swaying back in forth, both her in-laws hands swinging in hers as if playing a tune in her head, her green eyes gleamed in excitement. Her uncle pulled out birthday pancakes smothered in sprinkles and whipped cream topped with a eighteen pink candles.

"Oh geez..."

Stephany covered her face with both of her hands as she always did when they sung her happy birthday.

"Hello and welcome to S'yanna's luxury spa ,the best spa on the Citadel. How can I help you today?"

Stephany and her family had taken the shuttle from the ship 3 hours ago. Manny and her father decided to show their parents around the Citadel while Stephany and her mother attended their spa appointment. Stephany changed into her birthday outfit before departing, She was now wearing a tight black and white leather dress, It was a few inches above her knees,long sleeved and turtle neck. It was paired with tall black leather boots and of course her new locket necklace. Her mother dressed up too, in tight black pants and a flowery teal blouse that made her eyes pop along with her red heels. She had her brown hair in a bun as well as her daughter. Both didn't apply make up yet, they intended to have everything done for them in the spa.

Yes, Stephany Shepard was tough,brave and strong but she was still a girl and she loved everything that came along with being female. She loved being pampered,getting dolled up and going shopping, and those were just a few things. Growing up people would always tease her when she said she wanted to be a soldier, said she was too girly and that she would probably faint due to a broken nail before she could aim her weapon. She showed them all however that she was as likely to fire a concussive shot straight into your gut as she was able to make men and women alike do a double-take. Just like her mother.

"Yes, we have an appointment at 13:00." Her mother replied with a smile, the asari smiled back before returning her gaze to her terminal.

"Ah, yes! Executive officer Shepard of the SSV Kilimanjaro and her daughter Stephany Shepard. I see you two are here for the 'Sweet belle luxury escape'. You get an alliance discount of course and it says here you've also requested the birthday special for your daughter?"

"Yes, that is correct" Hannah grabbed Stephany's hand and smiled at her. "It's her 18th birthday, I'll like to be present for the special as well"

"Congratulations Ms. Shepard, and very well that will be an extra 2000 creds, however."

Hannah nodded at the asari before we were shown into the spa.

Hannah sat along side her daughter at the birthday lounge section of the spa, She rose the wine glass to her nose and took a sniff. They had both finished the 'sweet belle escape 'together, their skin now soft and blemish-less,muscles relaxed, nails clean and polished,body hairs waxed and tweezed, hair blown out loose and styled and their make up flawless.

"If this isn't heaven, I don't know what is...Pampered and now to relax and wine-taste "

Stephany took a taste of her own wine and smiled up to her mother, "I wish we could stay like this forever, Just relaxing with family not a worry in the world..."

Hannah looked Stephany in the eye and held her gaze for a few minutes before asking, "What's wrong, dear?"

"Nothing mom, It's just...I'm finally a grown up and I'm going to miss the perks of not being an adult...I know that from here on out nothing is going to be the same."

Hannah put down her wine glass and grabbed both her hands with her own,

"Honey, I'm not going to lie to you and say nothing will change, but I can promise you one thing. No matter what you decide to do with your life you will have your family's support and love. You will never be alone."

Stephany smiled weakly with trembling lips before hugging her mother tightly.

"Wherever you're stationed, no matter what planet you're on, no matter what galaxy you're in-"

Hannah reached for Stephany's locket necklace and held it up gently,

"We will always be there."

"There you two are, I thought you guys wouldn't make it in time" Her father called from their table at the fancy bistro her family decided to take her out for dinner. Stephany noticed all of the bags near their table and tried not to look excited, she was so distracted by the gift bags that she hardly noticed Captain David Anderson sitting next to her father.

"Chris, why didn't you tell me David would be here, we wouldn't have gone shopping after leaving the spa" her mother told her father, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Well, here I thought that Stephany had enough gifts." joked Anderson as we greeted each other and sat down, Everyone laughed at the joke.

"You two look good, would never guess either of you came from the military at first glace" complimented Anderson as he rose his glass of champagne to his lips and took a sip.

"You were always such a flatterer, David" Hannah replied with a playful wink.

"Looks like you have competition, bro" joked uncle Manny while he nudged his brother. Another round of laughter erupted amongst the family and their close friend.

"That meal was excellent, my compliments to the chef" Stephany's father told the waiter before the desserts were ordered.

"Well the night is nearing its end and I think its time that I give Stephany my gift" Anderson said suddenly. All eyes were now on her and Stephany felt her stomach drop.

"But before we do that-" Her father cut off, "We must ask her the big question"

Stephany took a deep breath and looked her father in the eyes, "Okay"

"Remember mijita*, no matter what the answer. You have our support" Her grandfather assured her, she smiled at him and nodded.

"Stephany Ortiz-Shepard, Will you be enlisting in the Alliance now that you're 18?" asked Anderson in a serious tone.

Stephany knew what she wanted, what she always wanted. To her the question was silly because she personally thought it was obvious what she wanted to do. It was her dream to follow in her parent's footsteps.

"Yes, I've always planned to." Stephany replied confidently.

Her mother almost practically squealed in excitement and her father wrapped his arm around her as they both looked at her, proud.

Everyone was ecstatic that she decided to carry on her family tradition, toasting to the fact with light cheering amongst themselves.

"Now that its clear you want to join the alliance, I can present you with your gift." Anderson finally said when everyone settled down.

He dug into his suit pocket and pulled an envelope out,

"I have a scholarship for you into Interplanetary Combatives Training Program, The N-School. With your skills I'm sure you can become an N7 in no time."

Stephany reached for the envelope when Anderson held it out for her. She held it close to her chest before looking up at him, tears of joy in her eyes,

"Thank you so much."

_Hope you liked it!_

_TRANSLATIONS: Mijita: kiddo,darling,daughter._

_Estrellas:Stars_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back with chapter 2! _

_Thanks for the faves and follows so far!_

_A special thanks to Asian soldier, who gave me my very first review ^_^_

After being rewarded the internal designation of N1, everything became increasingly difficult. The training from N2 to N7 was definitely a challenge. At first, Stephany thought it would be a walk in the park the whole way through, especially since the training down at Vila Militar was so familiar to her.

Her father had been taking her to the Citadel's combat simulator since she was 11 years old. He taught her everything he knew as a marine and with as much in-combat experience as a corporal at the age of 14 and as a Gunnery chief at 17, she made it through the initial training in a breeze. The training after wards however left her with more than just scars, she learned more than she thought she ever would.

It had been a grueling 14 months at the academy, training had chewed her up and spat her out, then through the pain she would have to push herself to stand up and fight some more. Stephany had made friends and even a best friend. Her name was Julia Moore.

She met her during the 4th day at the academy, she was leading her combat squad through hostile terrain when one of the trainees stumbled and ended up hurting their ankle. As soon as Stephany was made aware of the issue she moved her squad to somewhere safe and approached her injured team member, Julia.

"How bad is it soldier?" Stephany asked as she put down her pack and started to reach in for some medical supplies.

"Shepard, medical supplies are limited. Moore ain't even heavily injured, shes just being a pussy!" stated one of the squad.

"He's right, I can-" Julia had tried to stand but to no avail, she toppled over and Shepard caught her before laying her down on the ground and getting a closer look at her ankle.

"You're wrong, Your ankles broken" Shepard took out some medi-gel and applied it over her ankle, she could see the rest of the squad giving Julia dirty looks but ignored it and helped the blonde up and giving her a pat on the back.

As the squad continued through the terrain they encountered many combatants, towards the end Stephany took a heavy flesh wound to her arm that tore through her armor.

"Shit" she hissed as she pressed down on her arm, Julia quickly began to rummage for medical supplies as soon as the last target was taken down.

"Crap, we're out of medi-gel aren't we?" called one of the squad as he approached where Stephany and Julia were.

"Leave it to the klutz to ruin shit, Had she never tripped over her own feet we would've had a spare. Now Shepard's going to bleed out" complained one of the guys as they scouted the area for more hostiles.

"Fuck up" sneered one of the others as he kicked some dirt in her direction, Julia ignored the act and tightened her jaw. It was obvious she was near tears.

"Cut it out both of you! It wasn't her fucking fault and I'll be damned if you think I'll just sit here and watch as you two dickheads bully her, bleeding out or not!" spat Stephany as she gave the men the evil eye, she was going to continue to yell at them before she was cut off.

"I can fix this" Julia said in a stern and confident tone.

It turned out she could, Julia had pulled out a personal med-kit and proceeded to sanitize, stitch and bandage the area in record time. When she was done she helped her up and patted her back just as Stephany did when she tended to her broken ankle, they were inseparable ever since.

They had both been through a lot, as soldiers and friends and tonight was the last night they'd be spending as roommates for tomorrow was their graduation as N7's. Shepard and Julia had both decided to spend it with each other opposed to inviting the rest of the girls as they usually do.

They both had their hair in rollers and were letting their nails air-dry, Julia was preparing one of her organic face masks as Stephany busied herself with chips and fleet and flotilla.

"I think I might be going crazy." Stephany stated flatly as she stuffed some more chips in her mouth,Julia stirred at her concoction for a while before replying.

"Funny, I thought you always were bud" she raised her frosting spatula from the the bowl while scooping up green mushy goop and slapping some on Stephany's face. Stephany hardly flinched, this was normal amongst the two. Julia had hardened since the first day they both met, She had become very cheeky and as tough as Stephany. Had it not been for her best friend she would have never changed for the better, though her pride would never let her admit it out loud.

Julia began to distribute the goop evenly on Stephany's face, when she was done she began to apply some on her own face.

"I think I'm starting to develop a thing for Turians" Stephany felt her best friend's eyes piercing the side of her face before laughing.

"Dude you've watched this movie way too much"

"Maybe. Maybe I just have a thing for Heirax." Stephany answered winking at Julia.

Julia pretended to gag and was playfully shoved by Stephany as a result. They both sat in silence as they watched Heirax's fighting scene. Stephany couldn't help but find him attractive, she knew that if she mentioned it to anyone instead of Julia they would've thought she was the sickest human alive. Julia was as open-minded as her but sometimes Stephany believed she was even more so than she was, considering that time she found her reading that issue of Fornax:Salarian edition in the bathroom. She promised to never speak of it around other people but she still gave her friend playful nudges every time they ran into one of the amphibians.

"I hate you so much" Julia had paused the movie at the part where Heirax had Raiden pinned down.

"Mm, you see it now don't you?" Stephany smirked.

"I might get back into Fornax because of you, and here I thought that my xenophilia was only temporary."

Stephany laughed harder than she intended to and wrapped her arm around Julia's shoulder "This is why I fucking love you, I'm going to miss your crazy ass!"

"Ha, I'm not going anywhere, bud" Julia ruffled her hair like an adult would a child. Half an hour later both the girls were ready to go to bed, they decided to make a fort and sleep in it one last time. Julia was the sister Stephany always dreamed of.

Both the girls woke up the next morning and helped each other gussy up for their big day. Out of 103 trainee's that entered with them only 6 were graduating along side with them. When they were all done, they both wore their hair in loose curls and had on light make-up with their new N7 uniforms. They walked into the rec room where the families were. As soon as the doors slid open both immediately noticed their family and split up. Stephany hugged her parents,uncle and grandparents then told them all to follow her so they can meet her best friend.

Julia had done the same and they ended up in the middle of the rec room, Both families became quickly acquainted. Drinks were shared before Anderson entered the room and called the families out so they can find seats in the auditorium.

As the N7's graduation neared its end almost everyone had shed a tear or two. Julia and Stephany however, had been the two to shed the most, mostly because they knew there was a possibility of getting split up into different units or placed onto different ships.

"You are now each one of the best soldiers humanity has to offer, I pray you all keep your skills sharp and use them righteously. The Alliance's N7 represent not only humanity but the entire galaxy, keep that in mind when you're all out there. Now before you step out of here you will all be given your first assignments. Good luck and God speed." concluded Admiral Hackett.

Everyone stood, cheered and saluted before exiting in the same orderly fashion in which they all entered. The families were directed back into the rec room while the N7's were given their assignments. Julia and Stephany stood hand in hand as the line they stood on approached closer and closer to where Captain Anderson and Admiral Hackett stood behind a desk.

Julia squeezed Stephany's hand, "Good luck, bud"

Stephany squeezed her hand back and smirked at her, "Since when did we need it. We're N7 now"

Julia laughed, "Shit I almost forgot"

Stephany and Julia were both up, they approached the desk casually. Both of their superiors congratulated them before running their fingers down a list, They both muttered to each other before they nodded and looked back up to both the girls.

"There is a unit being sent out to Akuze in the next week. Nothing too high-class, there has been strange reports coming in from there and the alliance needs some people to investigate. We'll send more information to your omni-tools" stated Hackett.

Both the girls saluted before making their way back to the rec room. Stephany looked at her friend and found out Julia was already grinning at her.

"There's no splitting us apart, huh?" Julia said giving Stephany a high five.

Stephany smiled and nodded and reached into her N7 uniform and pulled out her locket, "During this week of shore leave, You're totally being installed into my lucky locket"

"Shit, I better be" laughed Julia. When they finally got in front of the rec room's doors, it slid open and both girls were greeted by an uproar of excitement from both their families.

"CONGRATUALTIONS"

_Please review and all that other good stuff its what keeps me going!_

_Thanks so much for reading, hope you liked it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't stop writing! _

_This will be the last chapter that will be set before the trilogy. _

* * *

_Please enjoy and let me know what you think_

Stephany woke up at 3:45 for her departure to Akuze, she was to be picked up at 5:00 by her unit's commander. She sat up in her bed and stretched before catching glimpse of her still snoozing friend, Julia. It was obvious that most of the squad had gotten up early to prep their armor and weaponry, the night prior most of the other soldiers decided to have a little party; Julia, Stephany and a few others, however, decided it would be wise to prepare for the upcoming day. This had earned them a few extra hours of sleep.

All of the units team had been staying in an alliance space station on Ioria for the past two days, before that both Julia and herself spent their shore leave mostly with their family and hung out once at the Citadel. Stephany had kept to her word and got a few pictures and vid clips of her best friend in her locket installed, she had also added her voice for the ending cycle of the slide show.

"Julez" Stephany stood over Julia's cot and was shaking her shoulder in attempts to wake her up, "Wake up, its almost time to go". Julia almost immediately opened her eyes before sitting up and placing her feet on the floor.

"What time is it?" Julia asked as she rubbed her eyes, she grabbed her toiletries and under armor from where they were laid on top of her footlocker.

Stephany was almost out the door with her things to the washroom before she checked her omni-tool, "3:50, we better double time if we want to get something half decent to eat before we head out".

The girls washed and dressed rather quickly, they made it to the cafeteria with just enough time to eat and double check their gear. Many of the soldiers were forced to double task, some even to the extent of bringing their weaponry into the cafeteria, when Stephany decided to comment to one of the squad on how irresponsible they were last night, the soldier just shrugged it off by saying,"We know what we're doing kid".

"Hmph, obviously not buddy." She replied slyly as she pointed at his gun before standing up and heading back into her quarters to get ready.

Julia hadn't finished at the same time as her friend did and as Stephany strode off, the soldier sneered and shook his head at his gun "You fucking N7's think you know everything", Julia smirked as she bit on her toast, "Well judging on how your calibrating that gun, we do know everything-" She stood up and took a swig of her juice, "Try re-calibrating that barrel of yours, that shit isn't even going to be able cause a damn flesh wound the way your working on it".

Stephany had finished buckling down her armor and was putting on her gloves when her omni-tool began to ping, as soon as she finished strapping on her gloves, she clicked the vid-call open.

"Stephany, I was afraid you were already on your way and I wouldn't get a chance to wish you luck" Her mother's eyes looked relieved, "When do you head out?"

"About 15 minutes or so. The ship is in orbit,should be docking soon."

"Well, good luck honey. Your father and the others wish you good luck too, we love you." her mother smiled through the vid.

"The locket under my armor won't let me forget mom. I love you all too and thanks for the call."

With that said her mother nodded and waved goodbye before ending the call. Julia walked in the room shortly after as Stephany holstered the last gun down to her armor.

She grinned, "Shepard, we're on. Lets show these assholes how the N7 get down". Stephany walked over to her, a confident stride in each step she took, She pounded Julia's fist "Fuck yeah".

When they arrived at the docking bay, each of the squad were picking up their packs and strapping them on before lining up accordingly for their commander.

"Ten-hut!"All of the squad saluted and came to attention, "I'm Commander Forts and I will be leading you all during our mission on Akuze". He paced back and forth in front of where the soldiers stood, "This should be easy if we don't encounter any hostile forces. We head in, find information and leave the damned planet, Is that understood soldiers?"

"Sir yes sir!" They all saluted in unison before being led into the ship and taking off.

Julia had been right behind her before the threshers attacked, commander Forts ordered a small group of 3 to inspect the east side of their camp because of the sounds coming from that direction. Hours had passed and the group hadn't come back.

At this point Forts was conflicted about sending more of his unit that direction or conserving their numbers in case of a direct attack, eventually he decided to send two more and told them to keep in constant radio contact with base camp, leaving only 8 soldiers left to defend camp in case of an attack.

"Base camp, come in base camp!" the high pitched voice of one of the soldiers came in through the comms, "We've found all three bodies of the unit sent here, they've been badly burnt" The soldiers breathing was coming out quick and short, it was obvious she was frightened.

"Burned?" asked the commander

"Yes sir, it looks like acid burns. Their pretty deep, sir" answered the other soldier through the comm.

"We aren't sure what thi-"started the other soldier before another loud rumble was heard, base camp was able to feel the aftershock.

"THRESH-" screamed one of the two soldiers before both voices screamed out in agonizing pain. The comms were disconnected.

Everyone had equipped their weapons and it was easy to see fear in everyone's eyes as the ground shuck again. Something very large could be seen in the distance, though it was too dark to see what exactly it was, Stephany was the first to notice there was the same thing happening on the south side of camp. "This thing must be massive in length!"

"Squad get into cover and be prepared to run towards the ship up north-east!" shouted the commander over the rumbling of the ground, "This enemy will kill us all if we stay on foot!"

"But what is it?!" desperately asked one of the younger soldiers, Stephany finally caught a good look at the approaching enemy force, her eyes grew wide in shock and she yelled out with every fiber in her being, "Thresher maw! Go,Go,Go!"

She ran ahead of most of her squad, the commander was already a few feet away and almost approaching the ship. Stephany had made sure to see that all her squad was following after her but when she checked again she noticed 3 were missing, Julia finally caught up with her scattering bullets into the direction of the thresher maw. "We've lost Morris, Jones and Madison! Where's the commander?!"

"He ran ahead!" Stephany shouted as she stopped to rush the others of her squad who were way behind, one of the thresher maws were incoming. "Come on, Hurry up! You can do it!" urged Stephany. The thresher maw appeared almost instantly and slammed itself on the ground squishing the three remaining soldiers.

"Shit, Julia come on!" Stephany began to sprint forward again. "Gotcha!" assured Julia as they continued forward focused on only one thing, surviving. Stephany could see the ship taking off when she finally reached the landing platform.

"Goddamnit! Get back down here you fucking coward!" She yelled up towards the ship as she flailed her hands in the air. The ship was a few miles ahead when two thresher maws appeared from out of the ground on both sides of the ship and slammed themselves against the ship. The ship immediately exploded in the thresher maw's face and they both wailed around in a horribly high pitched cry before crashing down on the ground and lifelessly sinking down back into the ground.

"There goes the worst of our problems"stated Stephany as she turned around to meet her best friend's eyes but the only thing she saw was the tail of thresher maw sinking into the ground and taking off back north. She then noticed an arm lifted in the air as if calling her over from near where the thresher maw took off.

Stephany's stomach dropped to her feet and her eyes grew wide, "Julia!". She ran as fast as she could to where her friend's body laid.

When she approached Julia she had already lost so much blood,her legs were broken and her breathing was wild "Julia!" cried Stephany as she held her friend's head in her lap.

"I tripped and that thing squished me like a roach-" Julia coughed out with a smirk "leave it to the klutz to fuck shit up, huh?" she laughed weakly, her eyes heavy.

"Julia, No! You didn't fuck anything up! You're going to be fine, okay? I just-" Stephany was crying out now, holding the closest thing she had to a sister tight in her arms. Julia raised her hand to Stephany's face and shook her head with a smile.

"No, Stephany. My time is up, I've lost too much blood, but I still see the stars in your eyes-" Stephany cried out as her friend continued to speak her last words, Julia continued "Shh, it's okay. I'll always be here and you know it, Now go and get somewhere safe... take my pack and go hide out in the hammerhead south of the landing pad until help arrives"

"If help arrives."

"Don't give me that shit now, Steph!" coughed Julia "Don't pussy out, you're strong and you have a mission to complete, a life to live and you deserve to be happy! Don't mourn me, I'll be fine where I'm going, but right now you're still in enemy territory. Send out a distress beacon and hide-" Julia coughed even louder this time. "Now go, before its too late! Tell my family I love them and know that I love you. Don't any of you go mourning me, I swear if you do-" Julia's breathing was growing shallower. Stephany kissed her forehead, "We won't disappoint you sis. We love you too much for that.." Stephany's tears ran down her face streaking her dirt ridden cheeks.

"Good, now go bud." were Julia's last words before she closed her eyes and all life vanished from her body.

Stephany held her for a while longer and she looked up into the sky and remembered Julia's words before gently placing her friends head back on the ground. She had to be strong and live on, she knew that Julia would always be there with her. She stood up and grabbed Julia's pack then placed her hand over where her locket lay on her chest under her armor and sprinted to the landing pad.

As soon as she made it she started to set up the distress beacon, the rumbling was long gone and she suspected that the threshers expected everyone to be dead. When she was done bringing the beacon online she ran to the hammerhead and got inside.

During her time in the tank, she passed time by sleeping. She would dream of Julia jokingly calling her a pussy because she knew she fell asleep crying over her, she would remind her to be strong in her dreams and to stop mourning her. Eventually Stephany took her dreams advice because she knew it was what the Julia would have wanted.

When help finally arrived on the 3rd day, Stephany had been asleep. She remembers being carried on a stretcher into a shuttle. She was scared at first but then saw Anderson's face when her stretcher was set down. She then saw two medics hovering over her, She was safe.

It had been almost a month since the tragedy on Akuze, Stephany had been interviewed more than once and received more than a handful of medals. It didn't feel right, all of those soldiers had died, Julia had died, and here she was being rewarded for surviving, something soldiers did all the time. She was at a loss with what happened but she knew she didn't want to talk about it anymore after the 3rd interview, and that she was done dwelling on it.

Stephany was on leave on the Kilaminjaro with her family for the second month when she had received an email from Anderson late at night. He told her he would like to talk to her while his ship is docked on some planet nearby, she had agreed to the meeting and was now waiting for his shuttle to drop him off.

When he finally arrived they both shuck hands and she led him to the starboard observation room so that they can talk in private. They had run into her mother and uncle on the way there and he assured both of them he would return to chat for a bit after he talked to Stephany.

Stephany was hoping that what he wanted to talk about had nothing to do with Akuze, it was behind her and every time someone mentioned it her heart would sting. When they both finally arrived at the observation deck and took a seat on the couch, Anderson finally spoke.

"You feeling ok, Shep?"

The question was deeper than what it seemed. No one had asked her how she felt since she came back from Akuze, everyone just assumed her to be either well or upset or simply got their answers from her vitals, but no one dared asked how she felt, afraid it would cause an emotional breakdown. Stephany didn't mind people not asking, it gave her time to develop an honest answer for when someone were to finally do so, but she did find it annoying to know everyone was worrying about her so much.

"I'm doing well, Anderson." She answered honestly, she knew that he saw the sincerity in her eyes when he nodded immediately without hesitation to her response.

"I knew you would be"he started, "You're one of the strongest soldiers in the Alliance, Hell you're the strongest out of your graduating N7 unit."

"Thank you sir, That means more to me than you know." She smiled

Anderson returned the smile and nodded, "You deserve it Shepard. Now I'd be lying if I said I only came here to see how you were doing."

Stephany grinned, "Is that so?"

"Yeah Shepard,I'm actually here to offer you a position, on my ship...As XO"

Stephany grin grew wider, "Shut up."

Anderson raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I'm serious here Shep. Give the word and the spot is yours"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm in!" she laughed wrapping her arms around her good old friend. He returned the hug.

"Good now, pack you're things while I let everyone know. We're heading out today"

_Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Stay tuned, next chapter will kick off the official ME trilogy._

_Please review!_


End file.
